


eyes locked, hands locked

by halfmoonjisung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempted at least, Heist, Instant Attraction, M/M, another renship too if you squint, brief mention of attempted use of cyanide pills!!!, it's like one sentence but we can't be too careful, minor doyu, prince!jeno, thief!renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmoonjisung/pseuds/halfmoonjisung
Summary: Crown prince Jeno expects to find his soulmate among the guests of a ballroom party where every citizen is invited.However, his heartbeat leads him to a thief in the middle of a heist inside the palace instead.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 37
Kudos: 254
Collections: Challenge #3 — soulmates





	eyes locked, hands locked

**Author's Note:**

> [ ♕ ] noren are literally connected by the red string of fate,, how can i not write about them???
> 
> [ ♕ ] this plot suits a larger word count, so i guess this fic just gives you a glimpse of the universe. what happens next is up to you~ (or up to me if i continue this LOL) 
> 
>   
> [title inspo](https://open.spotify.com/track/5vdqSjUj9JZsAHdr02Vygk?si=yKjoxSssSEqIxO_qGUUpwQ)

Jeno is a prince.

An admirable one, at that; adored by his family, admired by his friends, and loved by his people. That’s why when the King announced a celebratory ball for Jeno’s birthday that is open to everyone, most, if not all of the invitations they sent out to all corners of the Kingdom have responded that they will attend.

Although Jeno isn’t particularly looking forward to standing on a podium and forcing a smile on his face for three straight hours, he’s excited for the ball, not because of his birthday but because of something else altogether.

At the age of twenty, people with royal blood can find their soulmates. Long before the Kingdom came to power, soulmate pairs have existed, but there have been no identifying marks or other clues to help people figure out who their other half was. It’s all a matter of trial and error, a matter of fate and instinct, a matter of guessing and feeling. It even came to the point that people just ignored the concept of soulmates altogether and married whoever they wanted because there was no way to find out who’s truly meant for you.  _ Pointless,  _ they said.  _ Completely pointless. _

However, it was another case for those of royal descent. It all started when the Great King Taeyong got his heart broken and betrayed which almost caused the downfall of the Kingdom. Because of his kind heart, the moon listened to his wishes — that his family will never have to suffer through heartbreak, that everybody meant to rule over a nation will find the rightful partner for them.

Ever since then, all the people next in line for the throne, when they reach the age twenty, have been able to hear the heartbeats of their own soulmate. At first, Jeno thinks it’s extremely ridiculous that they have to find their soulmates, but once he grew older and realized that emotions and choice of partners can put the Kingdom at stake, he started to see sense.

Doyoung, his cousin from the Southern Port, found his soulmate already while he’s away on an expedition and he heard a heartbeat other than his own coming from somewhere in the woods. Now, he and Yuta are ruling over the Port while rushing through adventures in the woods together.

From what Jeno was told, nobody knows about the monarchs finding their soulmates. Doyoung even told him that Yuta almost put a spear to his heart when he freaked out because he heard Doyoung’s heartbeat. Apparently, only the royalty are aware, and only their soulmates can feel the same.

The ball is Jeno’s chance to find his soulmate, and because almost everyone in the Kingdom is attending, all he has to do is listen closely and follow the sound of a heartbeat other than his own.

However, it has been an hour since the party started, and all Jeno can hear is Maestro Taeil’s orchestra and the chatter of the guests and his mother laughing shrilly at something the duchess said.

No heartbeat yet.

No soulmate yet.

He spots Doyoung and Yuta making their way towards him, hand in hand like always. “Hey, little cousin!” Doyoung greets him. “How’s the party?”

“Great,” Jeno replies. “I think I’ve said enough variations of the words ‘thank you’ to everyone who greeted me to last a lifetime.”

Yuta smiles. “Have you heard any heartbeats yet?”

Jeno shakes his head.

Doyoung pats his shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll hear one soon. In the meantime, I’m going to the comfort room, hoping I can recall it,” he looks at Yuta. “Take care of him for a while, will you?”

“Pleasure,” Yuta bids Doyoung a quick goodbye before turning to Jeno. “aah, I haven’t even greeted you happy birthday, I just realized.”

Jeno laughs. “Don’t mention it, you just did.”

“I supposed I did,” Yuta joins in laughter. And then, “You know, you guys are lucky.”

“Hmm?”

“The heartbeat thing,” Yuta explains. “Commoners don’t really have the privilege to find their soulmate. Well, unless they’re like me, and apparently fated to one of the dukes.”

Jeno sighs. “It’s only a privilege if I  _ do  _ find someone,” he scans the crowd again. “Thousands of heartbeats and none of them beat for me.”

Yuta chuckles. “You’re really like Doyoung, you both have the flair for dramatics,” he gives Jeno’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze, and his eyes light up as he sees something behind Jeno. “The right one will come in time.”

Doyoung comes back to them with a pout. “I completely forgot where the comfort room is. How is your palace so large?”

Jeno laughs. “It’s over there, hyung.”

“Oh,” Doyoung scratches the back of his head. “Okay then.”

“Actually, I’m coming with you,” Yuta says. “I can feel the wine getting to me already.”

“Go ahead,” Jeno bids them. “I’ll be fine.”

Maestro Taeil then starts to change up the music into a slower one, breaking everyone off in pairs, two by two swaying to the rhythm in the middle of the hall. Jeno smiles as he observes how the people look at each other—with genuine assurance and unmistakable affection. It makes him wonder again if soulmates are really necessary, not when people have the ability to love and be loved even without that concept.

_ Thump. _

Jeno freezes in his spot.

_ Thump. Thump. _

The beating only grows louder, and everything else fades into the backdrop.  _ They’re here,  _ he thinks.

_ Thump,  _ the beat seems to answer.

Jeno finally left his place after how many minutes, joining the crowd on the dance floor in the hopes of finding his soulmate.

_ Thump. _

The beating starts to fade. Jeno frowns. Every time he goes further into the crowd, the sound of the heartbeat softens. He tries stepping back, returning to where he was once ago, and the beating grows louder once again.

“Where are you?” Jeno says, moving backwards. He then reaches the dim hallway outside the ballroom, and the beating is now extremely loud that the pulse is all he can hear.

He starts to walk down the hallway, farther from the party, letting the beat of the unfamiliar heart lead him there. For a while, Jeno is confused. Almost all the people are supposed to be in the ballroom, and yet here he was, walking away from it. 

Still, Jeno chooses not to question it, not when he’s so close already.

_ Thump. _

“The artifact room?” Jeno muses, once he arrives at the place where the beating seems to take place. “Why would they be here?”

As he opens the door, he expects to see a guest who either lost their way or took a little detour in the palace. Whoever they may be, Jeno was ready to meet them

Or so he thought.

Standing in the middle of the artifact room, holding his grandfather’s scepter, is a stranger who seems just as surprised to see him.

In just a matter of seconds, their heartbeats start to sound as one.

  
  
  


Renjun is a thief.

A notorious one, at that; sought by the authorities, feared by the people, and fueled by his rage. He was ten when he picked up this life—it was either that, or his pathetic excuse of a father sells him to the foreign ship that landed three days back. Jaemin was the first person to find him, and when he told Renjun he could escape this life, Renjun didn’t even hesitate to join their team.

They’ve always been anonymous—presumed dead, according to the census. Ten, the only registered citizen among them, is also a public figure, that’s why it’s easy to brush off the news of their activities and manipulate people into thinking that there’s no threat.

The first time Renjun proved he was valuable was when he stole the High Merchant’s watch, which cost more than their seven months worth of breakfasts combined. Because of this, Ten always gave him the most difficult heists to pull—and in every single one of them, Renjun never fails.

Renjun’s sure he’s not going to fail tonight as well.

The plan is solid: Ten, being the only registered citizen, will be their eyes in the ball. Donghyuck will be their getaway driver, lounging under one of the palace windows, Jaemin will pretend to be one of the staff guarding the second floor, and Renjun will steal the royal scepter.

“You’re too heavy,” Donghyuck grunts once he hoists Renjun up to a part of the wall he can scale. “I think I broke my bones.”

Renjun arrives at the window and looks down, laughing. “I’ll treat you ramyeon after this.”

Carefully, he lands inside the palace, and he sees someone in a servant’s costume waiting for him by the hallway. The guy approaches him with a grin. “Glad you could make it.”

Renjun double checks the pills in his pocket. “How much time do I have left?”

Jaemin carefully leads him down the hallway. “Party’s started an hour ago. Ten managed to convince the staff that one of the restrooms is broken, so they’re all busy with that. I’d say you have at least fifteen minutes before I can get you out once the guards make their rounds here.”

“And if I don’t do it on time?”

Jaemin smiles. “You know I won’t leave you behind.”

Renjun doesn’t doubt that. Jaemin has always been his partner since in every task he’s done, and throughout the years, Jaemin starts like an extension of himself. They just blend with each other that well.

“I know you won’t,” Renjun says. “Where is it located?” 

“I’ll take you up until the junction,” Jaemin says. “Then you’re on your own. Staff aren’t supposed to be lurking around rooms with valuable stuff.”

Renjun nods, following Jaemin close behind. He starts to hear the party from a distance, the sound of merriment and music leaving a bittersweet sting in him. 

_ Thump. _

Renjun freezes. “Did you hear that?”

_ Thump. _

Jaemin frowns. “Hear what?”

“It’s like… a beat. Percussion. I don’t know how to explain…”

“Maybe it’s the music from the ballroom,” Jaemin supplies, and Renjun thinks that’s a logical explanation so he goes with it.

After a few more minutes, Jaemin stops in his tracks and points at an odd looking door. “There, that’s the artifact room.”

“Got it,” Renjun nods. “You know, I expected this to be harder than I thought.”

Jaemin laughs and ruffles Renjun’s hair. “It always looks easy to you, huh?”

“I mean, there’s no people!”

“You have me to thank for that,” Jaemin says. “I managed to divert the guards’ rotation schedule so you can be clear.”

Renjun smiles. “Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?”

Jaemin blinks, faint pink spreading across his cheeks. Renjun laughs at that. Just as Renjun is about to move to the artifact room, Jaemin grabs his arm. 

“Be careful,” Jaemin says, not with his usual, lighthearted voice. 

Renjun raises an eyebrow. He knows he and Jaemin worry for each other, but it’s the first time Jaemin expresses it explicitly. “Why the sudden warning?”

Jaemin’s touch lingers a little bit before he lets go. “Just had a feeling… anyway, I’ll wait for you by the window. If we get through this,” He looks nervous, like he’s hesitating. “I need to tell you something.”

Renjun holds his hand and squeezes it. “I’ll be okay.”

With that, he leaves Jaemin by the junction and goes to the artifact room. 

Renjun knew the staff had to take out the crowns for the party, so he’s not surprised that it’s unlocked. He steps in the room and gently closes the door behind.

_ Thump. _

It’s getting louder.  _ Must be the music.  _ From a distance, he can see the scepter.

_ Thump. _

Renjun ignores the beating and works on dismantling the glass around his desired item.

_ Thump. Thump. _

Someone’s  _ definitely  _ coming. Renjun can feel it in his pulse. “Please,” he grunts as he slices the glass. “Please break.”

_ Thump. _

After a few more struggles, he finally manages to carve out a hole enough for him to get the scepter out of its container. However, just as he is about to leave, the door opens.

“Jaemin—“

His words die in his throat.

Standing by the doorway, is none other than the crown prince of the Kingdom, Lee Jeno.

_ Fuck. _

Renjun is about to dash away when he feels something clutch his chest.

_ Thump. Thump. Thump. _

The thumping sound slows down, and starts to become his. Eventually, it settles into a regular rhythm of heartbeat. However, it’s too loud to be Renjun’s alone.

On top of that, his chest is also aching.

“Who are you?” The prince demands, grabbing the hilt of his sword.

_ Fuck. _

“Who are you?” The prince repeats again, but this time, Renjun notices that he’s hesitant with his grip on the sword. It confuses Renjun—how did the prince get here? Isn’t he supposed to be in the ball, celebrating his birthday?

But the thing that confuses him the most is the look the prince is giving him. There’s no fury in them, no fear. He’s looking at Renjun with interest.

And for some weird reason, Renjun feels the same.

Jeno looks at him, and then to the scepter, then to him again. “That’s my grandmother’s.”

Renjun decides it’s now or never. He rushes to the door, seeing that Jeno isn’t completely blocking it anyway. He can make it in time.

However, Jeno is just as quick. He grabs Renjun’s hand which causes both of them to tumble on the ground and for the scepter to escape Renjun’s grasp, crashing on one of the cabinets and breaking the glass.

_ Shit,  _ Renjun thinks. The crash causes a loud sound that he expects the guards to arrive soon. On top of that, Jeno is pinning him down.

He thinks of Ten, of Donghyuck, of the rest of the team, and of Jaemin. They’re not going down—not like this. It’s him or them. Renjun attempts to reach his pocket to pull out the cyanide pill.

Jeno’s eyes go wide when he sees this and prevents Renjun’s hand. “Are you going to kill yourself?”

“I’d rather die now, Your Highness,” Renjun tells him, grinning with mischief.

“No!” Jeno says loudly, looking around hesitantly. Renjun is about to take this as a chance to grab the pill again until— “I can give you time to run away before they arrive.”

Renjun did  _ not  _ expect that.

“Wh—what?”

“I’ll let you go and give you time to escape,” Jeno repeats, leaning closer. “But you have to tell me your name.”

_ That’s ridiculous,  _ Renjun thinks. However, Jeno doesn’t look like he’s joking. He’s looking at Renjun with more contemplation in his eyes now, and all traces Renjun can find are nothing but genuine.

It’s in that sincerity that Renjun finds himself being honest. “Renjun,” he finally says in a low whisper. “Huang Renjun.”

And then, Jeno smiles.

Renjun’s heart skips a beat or two.

The prince helps Renjun up and opens the door for him. “You have to go now, Renjun, or else they’ll find you.”

“Your Highness—“

“Go,” Jeno says more urgently. “They’re coming.”

Throughout the entire situation, for some reason, Renjun’s heart feels calm. Jeno looks like he’s two seconds away from pushing Renjun away, so he steps out of the door. With that, he looks back to the prince. “Why?”

Jeno only smiles. “I’m not going to let you die.”

Renjun blinks at that. He should be suspicious, but the prince looks so sincere that he finds himself nodding.

“Thank you.”

Jeno smiles at him. “Take care of yourself, Renjun.”

Renjun’s heart soars. He gets a feeling that this won’t be the last time he’ll have an encounter with the prince—and he doesn’t mind that, not one bit.

He gives him a wink, satisfied with the blushing creeping up Jeno’s face. “I’ll find a way to see you again, Your Highness.”

And with that, he runs away, his heart flying along with him.

Jaemin is already by the window, waiting for him. Renjun takes his outstretched hand and together, they support each other as they scale down the wall where Donghyuck is ready with their carriage.

“Are you okay?” Jaemin asks frantically, to which Renjun nods and smiles.

“I’m fine,” he says truthfully, looking back to the palace. “Perfectly fine.”

Once everybody’s back to the den, Ten reassures them all that the failed heist isn’t a loss.

“We’re too ambitious to think of robbing the palace on our own, anyway,” Ten explains. “Once we get more recruits, we’ll approach with a better plan.”

Normally, Renjun would oppose that. The plan is perfect. The only unexpected hiccup was the prince finding Renjun in the room when he wasn’t supposed to.

Or perhaps, he was.

Jaemin sits beside him on their makeshift couch. “I’m surprised to see you smiling.”

Renjun hums, looking out the window where he can see a small view of the palace from this distance.

“Happy birthday,” he says to no one in particular, his heartbeat now reaching to the recipient of the greeting.

  
  
  


Jeno is a prince. Renjun is a thief.

Still, Jeno covers up for Renjun when the guards arrive, claiming that he’s just taking a stroll around and accidentally knocked things over. The scepter is unharmed, anyway. His mom scolds him a little bit, but then lets him be because it’s his birthday anyway.

Doyoung eyes the suspicious smile on his face when Jeno goes back to the ballroom. Jeno only responds by pulling him and Yuta to the dance floor once Maestro Taeil plays another upbeat song.

Jeno glances at the large, glass window by one of the walls that allows him to see the moon. He remembers the encounter he had a while ago with a thief that came to steal a scepter and ran away with his heartbeat instead.

As he looks up the moon, Jeno smiles, knowing that somewhere out there, Renjun must be thinking of him too.

**Author's Note:**

> [ ♕ ] im too invested in this world that i kinda wanna turn it into a series HAHAHA i feel like there's more i can do with it... we'll see...  
>    
> [ ♕ ] this is all just . brainrot HHHHHH so thanks for reading! i know it’s “meh” but i appreciate you sticking til the end T___T 
> 
> be my friend please!! ♡  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/halfmoonjisung)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/halfmoonjisung)


End file.
